Lovechild
by Vero Vortex
Summary: (Ereri/Mpreg) Un experimento que se creyó un mito, la creación del Omega, el humano con una habilidad tal que sería invencible. Levi es único en su clase, pero ciertos cambios en su anatomía lo hacen diferente en un punto que no desearía. ¿Acaso un rol sexual define a una persona? Eren le enseñará el significado de eso que nunca conoció: Amor y Familia.


_**Dedicatoria: **A mi querida, adorada y amada Alejandra (Solitudely) Te lo debía hace mucho, eres mi mejor amiga. Lo sabes, ¿no? :3 aunque seas malvada y me dejes pronto por la sensual tía y los sensuales estudios uwu te amo. _

_**Advertencia:** **Ereri**. Es mi primer fic, normalmente escribo Riren pero dije "intentémoslo!". No creo que sea una advertencia fuerte, de hecho Levi conserva su personalidad, el único cambio en él es el rol sexual que desempeña. ¿Puede eso resultar tan extraño? Espero que no. Ah, y mpreg. Y mi clásica sobredosis de amor. _

_**Agradecimientos: **A Fran (Fredo Godofredo) por todo el apoyo y orientarme en el Ereri además de darme más de un ataque de risa xD y a la Julia por el subtítulo de este cap.  
_

_**Notas previas:** Este fic, como pueden ver, fue hecho con el mismo amor (con el que normalmente hago fics Riren) para mi mejor amiga y claro, para quienes deseen distraerse un rato con una cálida historia. Últimamente me han comentado sobre agresiones a las fans Ereri, de hecho dos amigas ya han sido blanco de éstas. Entonces, seré un poco seria si acaso el agresor se encuentra leyendo esto: poco o nada podemos hacer con alguien de mente obtusa. Ni puedo tomar muy en serio a alguien que insulta en anónimos y no se atreve a dar la cara. Así que, sigamos con este fic y, si alguna desea, puede pasarse también por los otros Riren que tengo. (Actualizaré xD andaba de viaje!)_

* * *

_**LOVECHILD**_

_**Prólogo**_

La aparición de los titanes marcó el fin de la paz en la tierra y la población humana se vio cruelmente obligada a restringirse tras tres murallas. Miles de estudios se realizaron en pos de entender y quizás derrotar a los titanes, sin embargo los esfuerzos eran vanos y muchas personas perdieron la vida.

Fue cuando se dio un lapsus de paz, pero no completa… Muchos científicos así como alquimistas se reunieron para experimentar con humanos juntando la ciencia y aquello que ésta no podía explicar. Una primera idea fue la de crear humanos que podrían convertirse en titanes, esto para estudiarlos. La segunda, humanos con habilidades especiales, esto para derrotarlos.

Así nació el experimento de reivindicación de la humanidad, el proyecto _Neo Hominis_ que pretendía llevar a cabo un avance en la evolución del homo sapiens, creando humanos con características especiales. En principio se obtuvo dos especies, los Alfa y los Beta.

Los Alfa estaban diseñados para ser líderes natos, con una constitución capaz de soportar todo, incluso la mutación de un titán. Eran capaces de grandes hazañas y una súper fuerza física, pero muy impulsivos y temperamentales.

Los Beta, sobrevivientes natos, dotados de una terrible inteligencia que casi los anulaba emocionalmente, idóneos para soportar días enteros sin comer, con capacidad de soporte, hechos netamente para proteger a los Alfa y dirigirlos. Era común emparejarlos, tendían a buscar a alguien de su mismo sexo.

Por donde se lo viese, habían creado súper humanos. Pero algo salió mal…

Cuando pretendían obtener la mezcla de un Alfa y un Beta, alguien con la capacidad y determinación del primero y la resistencia e inteligencia del segundo... salió un Omega... alguien cuyas mutaciones fueron tan extremas y desconocidas que modificaban su anatomía: Poseería la capacidad intelectual de un Beta y la fuerza de un Alfa, pero... la consecuencia de dicha mutación, tendría más de una sorpresa para quienes no lo sabían. Por eso, se tenía bien documentado cada dato, excepto por uno:

_**El omega original, el único capaz de procrear.**_

Fue un niño de la ciudad subterránea, cuya madre murió al tenerlo y sometido al tratamiento cuando apenas se formara como un embrión. Escapó al entender su cruel y doloroso destino, asesinando a quienes se interpusieran en su camino y viviendo como un ladrón en las calles. Por mucho, el mayor descubrimiento y esperanza de la humanidad fue considerado un mito y ese mito pudo vivir en relativa libertad.

Sin embargo su habilidad (y olor característico a "época de procrear") no pasaría desapercibida por un Beta de nombre Irvin Smith, ni mucho menos por un Alfa que lo reclamaría como suyo.

Porque el olor de un Omega, especialmente el de aquel que estaba predestinado a un Alfa resultaba la mayor exquisitez para éste.

_**1: OMEGA.  
(Calentura y otros síntomas delatores)**_

Cuando Eren entró en la enfermería improvisada de Hanji, supo que todo el cuento de los omegas que en principio creyó un mito, no era sino una terrible verdad. Lejos de ser una situación divertida, ahora se sentía abrumado por la enorme responsabilidad. Apenas lidiaba con el asunto de ser un titán, ahora que una clasificación más se agregaba a su historia personal las cosas le resultaban mucho más difíciles.

-Heichou…- Saludó con voz suave al hombre recostado en la camilla, intentando sonar comprensivo pero firme, delatando su propio miedo. Levi estaba recostado de lado, mirando fijo a la pared. – Heichou… he venido a acompañarle…

Levi no se movió, no por un buen rato. Ya de por sí le bastaba con encogerse en posición fetal dentro de la cama. Todo, todo ese esfuerzo de preservarse, de llevar una máscara de agresividad y estoicismo, toda esa fingida frialdad, incluso el creerse el papel que había asumido de por vida… había sido en vano.

-Ya te fueron con el cuento, ¿no? – escupió con dureza y amargura. Eren asintió pesadamente, le resultaba doloroso notar el desagrado y asco en la voz de ese hombre que tanto admiraba y ahora empezaba a amar.

-Sí… usted y yo… debemos…

Antes de que continuase, Levi se incorporó con dificultad, bajando los pies al suelo. Aún estaba débil y la presencia de Eren hacía que su cuerpo se debilitase más y más, como si quisiera facilitarle las cosas al niño. Avanzó un paso, trastabilló y Eren logró sujetarle.

-¡Heichou! Es mejor si regresa a la cama y… -antes de que siguiese, Rivaille le cortó tomándole por el cuello de la camisa con las fuerzas propias de un ataque de furia.

-Nunca, jamás… en mi jodida vida… aceptaré algo como esto…

Eren cerró los ojos. Dolía… pero entendería el dolor de Rivaille.

_**-x-**_

_**Unas horas antes…**_

La intranquilidad y las arrugas en la frente de Irvin se hicieron más profundas cuando le preguntó a Levi:

-Entonces, ¿cuánto falta para "eso"?

Sentado en el sillón de cuero; con las delgadas y torneadas piernas cruzadas una sobre la otra al igual que los brazos y mirando hacia afuera, Levi suspiró largamente.

-Tres días… - soltó con profundo y molesto pesar. – Tres… malditos… días...

-Ya veo. Entonces, imagino que no dejarás tu habitación y no podremos contar contigo para la misión de esta semana.

-Sabes que no. Sería demasiado molesto si hubiese un Alfa entre los mocosos y no lo supiera.

-Jean Kirschtein es uno. Pero ya reaccionó al olor de un Beta, Marco Bodt.

-¿El que murió? – preguntó con un dejo de antipatía propia de él. Irvin sabía que eso era debido a su condición "pre-celo" como lo llamaba. Sonaba a algo propio de animales, incluso ofensivo. Pero si lo pensaba bien, Levi no aceptaría mejor que eso un "te llegó la época rosada de apareamiento" o el "días fértiles".

-Puedes ser un total desgraciado cuando lo deseas, Levi. –Reclamó.- ¿Sabes? No es bueno envidiar a alguien. Marco tuvo la suerte de encontrar a su Alfa. Es posible que un día tú…

Una mirada asesina por el rabillo del ojo bastó para callarle, pero no para quitar la tranquilidad del rostro de Irvin.

-Para que yo… ¿qué? – le invitaba a continuar con la pregunta, apuñalándole con la mirada e impregnando cada palabra con ácido.

-Olvídalo. Cosas mías.

De nuevo, Levi observó por la ventana del despacho. Afuera, Eren corría de un lado a otro con Hanji tras de él, rogándole por unas cuantas pruebas más en su forma de semi-titán. Ese jovenzuelo le producía una extraña inquietud y sin embargo, le era agradable estar a su lado.

-¿Irás a jugar con Eren? – preguntó Irvin apareciendo tras él, apoyando el codo en la ventana y mirando al chiquillo en la lejanía.

-¿Jugar? Sí, claro…

Se rió. Irvin se rió como sólo se reía cuando algo era muy evidente a sus ojos.

-¿Sabes? No pude evitar notar cierto apego tuyo a Eren.

-Lo tengo bajo mi responsabilidad, si no lo recuerdas Irvin.

-Sí, claro… "responsabilidad". Por eso convertiste la hora del té en un ritual para ver a Eren.

Rivaille le dedicó una mirada clásica de él: apática y llena de misterio. Estiró los hombros hacia atrás con los brazos extendidos y curvó la espalda como un felino. Esos pequeños gestos de delicadeza que saltaban en medio de su tosca actitud lograban cautivar al rubio. Pero sabía que su misión era esconder el secreto de Rivaille, a quien todos los que tenían conocimiento de dicho ensayo tomaban por un Alfa.

-Es por eso, y nada más. – Soltó alejándose hacia la puerta.- El mocoso es una compañía… _interesante_.

Dio un portazo al salir. Irvin contuvo la risa.

-Veo que… ya encontraste a tu Alfa, Levi. – Dijo al solitario silencio de su despacho.- Me pregunto… ¿cuánto más piensas pelear contra tu naturaleza y esconderte detrás de esa actitud agresiva? ¿Cuántos actos más necesitas para completar tu obra y sentirte tranquilo? Ah… supongo que no contabas con esta pequeña interrupción…

Irvin tenía razón. Era como si Rivaille viviese actuando, y el mundo encerrado en tres murallas fuese el escenario desolador de su obra dedicada a la soledad y amargura (estratégicamente escondidos detrás de una máscara de antipatía).

Y de repente, uno de los espectadores se negaría a aplaudir. Es más, se atrevería a subir al escenario y cambiar todo el guión. Ese molesto entrometido respondía al nombre de Eren Jaeger, y él había visto detrás del antifaz oscuro, directo a los ojos y alma de Levi.

Sólo era cuestión de tiempo antes de que su cuerpo empezase a reaccionar, por ahora, su corazón ya lo hacía. Poco a poco, el maravilloso y extraño mecanismo del amor haría su magia.

_**-x-**_

-Heichou… ¿está bien? – preguntó Eren sentado al lado del mayor en la mesa de madera oscura y desgastada del comedor con las tazas de porcelana frente a ellos. Recordando los eventos de unas horas atrás, Levi evitaba mirarle; algo que normalmente no hacía. Siempre tendía a enfrentar a todos con la mirada, pero de forma extraña ahora evadía los ojos color esmeralda del niño. - ¿Se siente cansado?

-Por supuesto que estoy bien, maldito mocoso…- Mentía.

Se preguntaba qué demonios andaba mal con él. El corazón le repiqueteaba con intensidad y producía un sonido ensordecedor. Rogaba porque Eren no lo notase; sin embargo, ya había preocupado al pequeño.

-¿Quiere que llame a Hanji? Podría ser algo grave, quizás necesite descansar…

-¡Te digo que estoy bien, mocoso insolente y molesto! – gruñó con los dientes y las palabras mordieron a Eren. Al darse cuenta de que estaba ligeramente incorporado e inclinándose hacia adelante, recuperó la compostura tomando asiento de nuevo.- Estoy bien, es mejor si te retiras.

-Está bien, Heichou.

Internamente, Rivaille maldecía la infinita paciencia de ese niño para él. ¿Por qué era tan impulsivo e incluso rayaba en lo arrogante con otros y con él era sólo ternura y amor? Sabía la respuesta: Eren estaba enamorado de él.

_Y él amaba a Eren._

Lo sabía muy bien, lo demostraba en cada pequeño acto; desde por cómo le miraba todo el tiempo, siguiéndole con la vista, asegurándose de tenerlo cerca y tantear que tanto podía alejarse de él hasta que Levi le buscara. A Eren le deleitaba los signos delatores de ese hombre aparentemente frío, independiente y compulsivamente legible.

-Eren…- La voz del mayor lo detuvo a dos pasos de la puerta.- En dos días irás a una misión asignada por Irvin junto a los demás fuera de las murallas.

-Sí, Heichou.

Esa era la forma de Irvin de resguardar el secreto de Rivaille. El celo le llegaba de forma incierta, generalmente cada 4 meses y duraba una semana, "casualmente" esa semana coincidía con las misiones afuera de las murallas designadas por el comandante Smith.

Sin embargo, ninguno contaría con que sus planes se verían frustrados por las delatoras hormonas omega de Rivaille quien de repente, comenzó a temblar. Dejó caer la blanca taza de porcelana sobre el platillo de forma ruidosa preocupando aún más a Eren.

-Heichou… - no podía mas, Rivaille sudaba de forma profusa y helada, incluso le costaba mantener el peso de su cuerpo y terminó desplomándose sobre la silla. - ¡Heichou!

La respiración de Levi era cada vez más y más larga, tediosa, pesada, cansada… aunque en principio se negara a aceptar la ayuda de Eren, entendió que de todos modos el niño se encargaría de él.

-¿Estás enfermo? ¿Comiste algo malo? ¿Dormiste bien? – las preguntas de Eren precedían cada paso que daba mientras corría hacia el despacho de Hanji con Levi entre sus brazos.- ¿Por qué pasa esto?

-Hay cosas que es mejor que no sepas, Eren.

-¡Tonterías! – Dobló por el pasillo pedregoso ascendiendo por las escaleras de caracol con dificultad.- Yo… para mí, tú eres la persona más importante de este mundo. ¡Me molestan los secretos que te rodean!

Un largo y cansado suspiro abandonó los labios de Levi. Sabía que Eren no entendería sus razones ni mucho menos le dejaría solo como deseaba.

_Ya no estaría solo  
ni siquiera aunque así lo deseara. _

_**-x-**_

Detrás de la puerta de madera lustrosa que adornaba el despacho de Hanji Zoe, Eren esperaba el resultado de Rivaille intentando concentrarse en su propia respiración para no caer en el juego de caminar en círculos por el pasillo.

"_¿Desde cuándo me preocupo así por alguien?"_ fue el pensamiento que recorría su mente mientras sus dedos arañaban la madera del asiento.

_Levi sabe cuidarse.  
Levi puede solo.  
Levi es fuerte.  
Levi… _

_No me necesita. _

El pensamiento le obligó a dar un puñetazo contra la pared para librarse de esa idea. Quizás era atrevido de su parte pensarlo, pero quería creer que era una parte importante e irremplazable en la vida de ese estoico y amargo ser. Y ahora, aunque en principio comparara a Rivaille con el chocolate blanco por el tono de su piel, caía en cuenta de que en realidad él era como el chocolate amargo. Una delicia, pero algo que no muchos toleran fácilmente ni mucho menos hallan el gusto.

Luego de dos angustiosas horas de espera, Hanji entreabrió la puerta sólo para asomar medio cuerpo por ésta.

-¿Cómo está él? – preguntó Eren dejando ver su desesperación.

-Ah, tranquilo, Eren. Levi está muy bien, ya sabes, "mala hierba nunca muere" y él es un pequeño arbusto de maldad.

Lejos de tranquilizarse, Eren lamentaba no ser tomado en cuenta en una situación como esa, o más bien en toda situación que rondara en torno a Levi.

-¿Puedo verlo? – preguntó conteniendo las ganas de patear la puerta y arriesgarse a ser asesinado por el más pequeño del escuadrón. Adivinando sus intenciones, Hanji le detuvo con la mirada que distaba mucho de la energía propia de esa mujer. Se veía extrañamente peligrosa, como si resguardara un corrosivo secreto.

-Lo dudo, Eren. Levi es algo especial en cuanto a mostrarse vulnerable. Sé un buen chico y, llévale el informe del día a Irvin.

Incapaz de darle la contra, Eren asintió cargando entre las manos el pesado conjunto de hojas avanzando por el pasillo de piedra hasta el despacho del comandante.

_**-x-**_

Levi repasaba con la mirada el consultorio improvisado de Hanji con la vista fija en una marca de moho en el techo. Tenía que limpiarla o entraría en coma. Aún así, hasta esa molesta mancha verde le recordaba de algún modo a los ojos de Eren.

Debía quitarle esos ojos al maldito mocoso.

-Está todo claro, Rivaille.- la voz de la chica le distrajo. –La temporada de conejo te llegó unos días antes de lo previsto, y al parecer fuiste inducido por Eren.

-Juro que mataré a ese mocoso…

-No es su culpa, Rivaille. De todos modos, no sé por qué te molesta tanto. Digo, Eren es un niño precioso y sería un buen padre para…- antes de que pudiese seguir, un frasco con alcohol fue dirigido contra su humanidad.

-Ni siquiera lo pienses, espécimen raro.- El tono de Levi era por demás amenazador.- Prefiero morir en los asquerosos dientes de un titán antes que cumplir con un destino tan enfermo como ese.

Luego de acomodarse los lentes y analizar la situación, Hanji habló.

-¿No has pensado que todo está mal solamente en tu cabeza? ¿Tan malo es aceptar las cosas que pasan? Entiendo que quieras mantener tu imagen de "el soldado más fuerte de la humanidad" y el dios de la virilidad. Pero, ¿en serio eres feliz con esa máscara, Levi?

Nadie podría nunca explicar el sentimiento opresor, doloroso y molesto en el pecho de Rivaille. No es como si ese asunto, su vida misma, pudiesen ser tomados como una gracia más. No, él estaba más que en contra de esa situación. Lo peor es que nadie le había preguntado si quería ser parte de ese experimento.

Sólo había pasado.

-¿Levi?

Al notar que Rivaille permanecía con la cabeza baja, sin contestar, Hanji optó por acercarse. Al segundo, el hombre la tomó por el cuello de la camisa acercándole el rostro. Sus ojos estaban llenos de odio y dolor.

-Si te parece divertido esto de ser una maldita incubadora asesina, me alegro por ti.- gruñó con la mano libre sobre su vientre.- Debe ser jodidamente gracioso, para el mundo entero quizás. "El poderoso Levi puede embarazarse". Cómico, ¿no? Viví una vida apartado, escapando de esta situación. ¿Para qué? El idiota de Irvin se dio cuenta de mi olor, me obligó a aceptar un trato en pos de "protegerme" y sin embargo, sólo me ha usado como un genocida de titanes que vive aislado, encerrado en una jaula bajo una imagen falsa, facilitándole el trabajo a otra estúpida rata de laboratorio dominante que seguramente está en este cuartel.

-Levi…- lejos de enojarse, Hanji pudo entrever, por un breve segundo, el dolor de Rivaille. Él era fuerte, lo sabía, pero no dejaba de ser humano. Él tenía debilidades, como todos. El hecho de que llevase encima una máscara de perfecta autosuficiencia no quitaba su imperfección. Por un segundo breve, uno muy pequeño, entendió.

_**-x-**_

Luego de tocar tres veces el portón de madera, Eren entró. Irvin le esperaba aparentemente tranquilo. El único gesto que delataba su preocupación fue el montón de hojas que intentaba en vano ordenar. Todas estaban en blanco.

-Comandante…- Eren llamó a Irvin con timidez. La mirada expectante, tranquila y a la vez imponente de ese hombre explicaba la capacidad de éste para manejar a alguien como Rivaille.- Hanji me envió esto para ust…

-Eren.- Cortó el hombre, invitándole a sentarse frente a él. Eren avanzó temeroso. Algo extraño pasaba ahí.- Tengo que preguntarte algo de suma importancia, Eren.

-¿Si?

La pregunta fue contundente.

-¿Tú quieres a Levi?

La fuerte descarga de adrenalina vino ni bien su cerebro fue capaz de procesar la propuesta.

-¿Perdón? – preguntó innecesariamente. Él había escuchado muy bien.

-Quiero saber si Levi te gusta, Eren.

-¿Por qué? – inevitablemente, se sonrojaba hasta las orejas de forma delatora.

-Eren, esto va más allá de la simple curiosidad. No puedo decirte mucho por ahora, pero necesito saber qué es lo que sientes por Levi antes.

Crispando los puños y mordiéndose el labio inferior, Eren maldecía una y mil veces el temblor delator de su ser.

-¿Y bien? –preguntó Irvin.

-Yo… no puedo decirte a ciencia cierta si es amor… en realidad… no sé qué sea… - Irvin elevó una ceja, ¿acaso Eren le decepcionaría? ¿Era posible que el cuerpo de Rivaille reaccionara ante alguien que no era para él? ¿La perfecta ciencia de selección de parejas entre Alfas y Omegas fallaba?

-No sabes qué es. –Irvin se recostó sobre su silla.- Entonces, ¿no te gusta Levi?

Luego de pensarlo, Eren meneó la cabeza.

-No. Heichou no me gusta.- Dijo con seguridad y una sonrisa en la cabeza. Por un segundo, Irvin se decepcionó, sólo por uno.- ¡No me malinterprete! Es que… creo que gustar es algo como "me gusta cómo se ve" y nada más. Es decir, Heichou es bastante atractivo y me parece hasta cierto punto una linda mezcla entre ternura y dureza. Pero…

-¿Pero?

-No son sus manos, sino sus caricias las que busco… no son sus labios ni su voz, sino sus palabras y la calma con la que las impregna lo que lo hace especial para mí… y no es su cuerpo, sino su ser y la gracia de sus movimientos los que me enamoran…

Sorprendido, Irvin dejó caer las hojas a un lado. Eren se sonrojó fuertemente, nunca había esperado de sí mismo el decir cosas como esa.

-Eren…

-Yo… yo quiero mucho a Heichou… - declaró finalmente.- En estos momentos, sé que todos me esconden algo. Pero no importa, pueden hacerlo, no preguntaré. Sólo quiero que me tengan en cuenta para ayudarlo.

Un último suspiro abandonó los labios de Irvin. Era hora de contarle a Eren la verdad.

-Eren, el cuerpo de Levi posee una mutación. Es algo complejo de explicar, pero en resumen, él puede embarazarse y su cuerpo te ha escogido para llevar a cabo dicho fin.

Como lo esperaba, la primera reacción de Eren fue una risa nerviosa, buscar algo con la mirada como si de una broma se tratara, y luego entender que no lo era.

-¿Eh? ¿Heichou puede embarazarse?

-Los estrógenos que produce han marcado las características de su cuerpo: baja estatura, figura delgada y fina, piel suave y lento envejecimiento además de facciones angulosas. Ha vivido escondiendo cada etapa de "celo", pero al parecer… tú lo descontrolas.

-Espere… ¿quiere decir que Heichou está mal por mi culpa? – algo pesado le sacudió el estómago.

-Básicamente, sí. Él es lo que conocemos como un "Omega", un ser con capacidades extraordinarias que van más allá de la fuerza física. Sin embargo, en pos de mantener su "especie", su cuerpo es capaz de procrear, reaccionando ante una y solamente una persona en su vida. Esa persona eres tú, Eren.

-¿Yo? Pero… que Levi me elija es tan… increíble…

-No fue él, Eren. Fue su cuerpo. Lamento decirte que esto no es un cuento de hadas. El reloj en el cuerpo de Levi empezó su cuenta regresiva y ahora se pondrá en su contra.

-¿En su contra? ¿A qué te refieres?

La mirada preocupada de Irvin logró desesperar a Eren.

-La reacción que viste hoy es solamente la punta del iceberg. El cuerpo de Levi exige traer otro ser al mundo para preservar su evolución. No sabremos a ciencia cierta lo que sucederá si no lo hacen.

_**-x-**_

Las palabras de Irvin resonaron en la cabeza de Eren por horas y horas. Él nunca se había planteado ser el activo en una relación. Es más, ni siquiera pensó alguna vez tener una. Y ahí estaba ahora, en la habitación de Levi, con él sentado al frente suyo en la cama, ambos mirándose. El más pequeño, con la misma expresión estoica de siempre, él intentando no temblar. La esencia del cuerpo del mayor era abrumadora, electrizante, magnética… necesitaba acercarse un poco…

-Así que ya te dijeron de esta asquerosa situación. – escupió el mayor.

-No me parece algo asqueroso…

El olor era dulce, invitaba a Eren a probar ese cuerpo.

-Voy a dejarte algo en claro. No porque yo vaya abajo significa que sea débil o algo similar. Un simple rol sexual no me define, tampoco el hecho de ser algo similar a una podrida incubadora. Aún lideraré las misiones y si debo matarte, así seas el padre de mi hijo, lo haré. ¿Entendido?

-Entiendo…

Levi definitivamente no cambiaría. Se dejó caer sobre la cama, mirando fijamente al techo.

-Haz lo que tengas que hacer. Casi no puedes lidiar con este repulsivo olor. Es desagradable ser visto con esos ojos llenos de asquerosa lujuria.

-S-si…

Eren avanzó tembloroso hasta quedar con el cuerpo por encima del más pequeño. Rivaille le enfrentaba con la mirada, retador e inexpresivo como siempre. Apenas ayudó al niño a deshacer el nudo del pañuelo que llevaba en el cuello, exponiendo la blanca piel de éste. Eren sintió aún más ese dulce olor, se acercó para aspirarlo suavemente, sumiéndose en un éxtasis desesperado y enloquecedor, hallando la confianza o la sinvergüenzura que necesitaba para avanzar.

-Es solamente… una misión más…

Se detuvo. Enfrentó de nuevo la mirada de Levi, esta vez el hombre miraba a un lado de la cama, como si deseara negar lo que pasaba.

Se dio cuenta. No es como si Levi pudiese romper todas aquellas barreras y trabas que tuviera tantos años en una sola noche. Y es que ese día, si lo hacían, sería solo procrear y nada más. Nada más que eso. ¿Levi merecía algo así? ¿Era eso lo que Eren quería darle? ¿Algo que no podría ser llamado amor de ninguna manera?

Él no sería una bestia ni un huracán de hormonas.

-¿Qué pasa? –preguntó el soldado más fuerte de la humanidad al notar a Eren retomando su posición inicial a los pies de la cama, sentado mirándole. Le tendió la mano.

-Puede que yo sea un mocoso y no sepa de cosas de adultos aún… pero… no quiero que sea así.

-¿Así? ¿Cómo?

-Tan… frío…

-Es una misión. Nada más que eso.

-¿Puedes dejar de decir eso, Heichou? – Eren estaba molesto, pero esta vez no temía darle la contra. Bajó el tono, le habló con respeto y cariño.- Quiero que tú lo decidas, no que te sientas obligado. Quiero que te enamores de mí. Quiero enamorarte…

Los pequeños ojos celestinos brillaron suavemente.

-Nunca me he enamorado, Eren. No pongas altas expectativas en ello.

Deliberadamente, Eren acercó el rostro al de Rivaille.

-¡Quiero intentarlo! –Confesó.- Quiero enamorarte poco a poco. Tomar tu mano, besarte en la mejilla y si me lo permites en los labios, acompañarte, ser parte de tu vida y de tu rutina, que mi presencia no te incomode y que notes mi ausencia. Eso es lo que quiero, Heichou. No algo tan frío como un revolcón. Quiero amarte.

_Quiero que lo entiendas…  
y si tienes miedo, no importa…  
__**El amor es un miedo precioso.**_

Rivaille repasó el rostro del niño con la mirada serena que tenía, cerrando los ojos y asintiendo.

Él no lo sabía, pero ese evento marcaría el final de una vida fría, de una máscara innecesaria y de un prejuicio aún más innecesario. Todo en pos de su felicidad.

* * *

_Fin del primer capítulo :3 espero les gustase!_

_**Capítulo 2: Alfa.  
**(Sobre cómo enamorar a Levi.)_

_Si te gustó la historia o quieres comentar algo, déjame un lindo review inspirador con todo el fuah~ eso me animará y ayudará mucho para seguir._

**Vero Vortex.**


End file.
